Dog Days in Roanapur
by XFangHeartX
Summary: My first Black Lagoon fic. Based off "A Pirate's Life for Me" by kipper898. Read and review, but no flames or hate, please. And go easy on me, it's my first one. Rated M for lemons and cursing.


Black Lagoon: Dog Days in Roanapur

* * *

Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe

Eris and Athena © Me

* * *

Summary- While out on errands, Rock and Revy find a couple of stray puppies in the streets of Roanapur.

* * *

NOTE: This is based on a fic called "A Pirate's Life for Me" by kipper898. Also, thank you, gamepsycho11, for giving me the suggestions for this story. Couldn't have done it without ya!

* * *

" _Another quiet night in the city of Roanapur…man I fucking hate it. So damn boring. We haven't had a job in weeks._

 _A lot of shit has happened in the past few months._

 _First, there was this job that goes horribly wrong, and Rock finally decides to grow a pair and pick up a gun for once. That's when we realized what kind of shit we were in. Turns out I'm the reason he picked up a gun in the first place, and that he started falling in love with me. It sounds cliché, I know, but what the hell? I'm not complaining. Besides, I found out on that same night just how good he is in bed._

 _Then one day, Rock's parents and his delusional bitch of an ex-girlfriend shows up, but it turns out they were being used by the enemy. Then Eda finds out that Rock and I became a couple, and then we celebrated my 23_ _rd_ _birthday._

 _After that, Benny's little girlfriend comes back to town and helps us out on our trip to Japan…and that's when I saw Col. Will Buffalo…the shithead. Never thought I'd see him again._

 _That's when I finally decided to open up and tell Rock my whole damn life story about my childhood and how I became who I am._

 _Next, we took a little trip to New York, and that's where Rock decides to pop the question, and of course I had to go and say yes, but then, what happens? I get fucking kidnapped, for shit's sake! ME, of all people, and to make matters worse, he takes me back to that hellhole he raised me in! GODDAMN IT!_

 _Well…at least Rock came and saved my ass. We both let Buffalo have it and then burned out that hellhole of an orphanage I grew up._

 _About damn time._

 _We fucked again after that, and then the next thing I know, Rock's ex goes bat-shit crazy and tries to get the drop on me, took my Cutlass and everything! Luckily, Rock shot her in her fucking leg, and then she went had herself a breakdown._

 _Then, we decided to take us a trip to Coney Island, but then Rock gets arrested by some corrupt cops from NYPD. They thought that he knew me and they've been trying to take me down since I got outta juvie. Lucky for us, Dyne, Dutch's little bro got Rock some legal help. Don't tell him I said this, but…he's got a pretty cute daughter._

 _Also, after I met her, Rock has this shitty idea that I'm ticklish. Where the hell did he hear that from?!_

 _Anyways, after we got Rock out, he and I killed the assholes who got him thrown in jail. Remember that guy, Chaka, from Japan? Half-ass, arrogant prick had some brothers, and they were them._

 _Well, at least now they can all burn in hell like one big happy, half-ass prick family._

 _After that, we got back home, and we decided to go to the Rip-Off Church for a game of cards with Eda since we were done with errands, where Rock tried to kill Rowan 'Jackpot' Pigeon after he found out I did some dominatrix shows for him- and back then, I was still pretty fucked up in the head- and after that, he officially made it on Rowan's list of people he's afraid of in Roanapur. Oh, and Eda lost. I gotta tell ya, Rock has the most amazing poker face. I've never seen Eda cry so damn much!_

 _(Revy laughs at Eda's misfortune.)_

 _Anyway, after that, we had another job, and that one was pretty fucked up, too. There was a really high chance we were gonna die, so Rock and I got hitched. I know what you're thinking: getting married in the middle of a job is completely insane, but I gotta say, it's better than any other wedding. Then, we had ourselves a 3-day honeymoon, and then we end up facing off against Kenji Matsuzaki, older brother of Ginji Matsuzaki- or 'Jumbo', as I like to call him. Turns out he was the ringleader._

 _After that, we had ourselves a little tank battle with Yuri, an ex-member of Hotel Moscow. Fucking A, it was awesome! Finally got rid of the son of a bitch, too._

 _Come Christmas…Rock gives me a little gift: a silver bullet necklace with our first initials engraved in it, and a golden cigarette lighter. I've never taken that necklace off, since._

 _So, that's the basically the gist of it…now if you'll excuse me, I'm kinda busy, so you better come back later before I put a bullet in your head."_

XXX

It was a dark, quiet night near the docks of Roanapur, save for the sounds of sea birds squawking…and the cacophony of erotic moaning emanating from the Black Lagoon Company office.

"They're at it again," said Benny, typing on his computer while taking a drag from his cigarette. "Jeez, what are those two? A couple of rabbits?"

"Seems that way," replied Dutch, sitting on the couch.

XXX

In the upstairs bedroom, Rokuro "Rock" Okajima is with his wife, Revy…both of them completely in the buff as the former thrust into the latter, his body over hers as he left a trail of kisses on the latter's right shoulder, where her tattoos are.

"Haa…haa…!" Revy panted, sweating profusely, her long hair undone, her silver bullet necklace dangling off her neck, and a red blush on her face. "Rock…!"

"Like that, huh?" Rock asked.

"Fucking A…more, Rock…I want more…!"

Rock smirked as he traced her tattoos with his tongue while thrusting at the same time. This only caused Revy to practically scream in ecstasy.

"YES!" she cried. "FUCK ME, ROCK! FUCK ME HARD!"

"You got it, babe!" Rock answered before he went in deeper and began to pick up his speed. He kept licking on Revy's tattoos, driving her completely crazy. She screamed erotically as she wrapped her arms around Rock, practically drooling with pleasure. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her skull, implying she was in a state of pure bliss as she kept moaning and crying out Rock's name, urging him to continue.

"Oh, god…oh, god…oh, god…!" Revy cried. "Rock…I'm almost there! Keep going! Keep going! Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

Rock grunted as he kept ramming into Revy's womanhood, harder, faster, and deeper…until the dams gave way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" they both screamed as their orgasm occurred, Rock spilling his hot seed inside Revy. Then, they slowly pulled away before Rock lied beside her.

"Fucking A…!" Revy said breathlessly as she lit a cigarette with her golden lighter.

"You lasted a bit longer, this time," Rock said as he took out a cigarette of his own. "1-hour-and-a-half."

"And I see you still don't hold back," Revy said as she took a drag of her cigarette and puffed.

"Hey," Rock said. "Don't hog that light, Revy…"

The maroon-haired woman smirked before she and Rock leaned in, the tips of their smokes touching before Rock's lit up. Then, the two lied beside each other, Revy shifting to one side and resting her hand on her husband's chest, smiling. Then, Rock took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out before he moved towards Revy…and kissed her right shoulder, again, prompting Revy to gasp in surprise before she started to moan.

"Ah…Rock…!" she whispered. "What are you…?!"

"You up for another round?"

A pause…but then Revy grinned.

"You bet your ass," she whispered, "and this time…I'm getting on top."

The husband and wife chuckled before they began to position themselves, Rock on the bottom, and Revy on top. The latter then moved herself upon Rock's throbbing manhood, screaming as she felt him penetrating her once more, but it couldn't be helped.

She just got through having sex, and the previous love-making had made her sensitive.

"Aaahhh…!" she cried as she started to move, and Rock moaned and panted as she did so for about 15 minutes.

"Ah, man, Revy…!" he said. "God, you're making me so hot!"

"Fuck me, Rock…!" Revy told him. "Fuck me, right now!"

Rock grinned before he began thrusting, causing Revy to cry out.

"Ahh, yeah, baby!" she cried. "Fuck me! Fuck me back!"

As the two continued to go at it, Rock reached up and started to grope and squeeze Revy's breasts, causing her to moan even more. He even gave her nipples a little twist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Revy screamed as Rock continued to pleasure her. "ROCK! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I love hearing you scream so damn much!" Rock shouted as he kept thrusting into Revy while fondling her breasts. "Makes me so damn horny!"

They kept going for about a good 30 minutes.

"Ah! Ah! AAH! AAAAAH!" Revy cried. "R-Rock! I'm almost there!"

Upon hearing that, Rock sits up and continued thrusting into his wife, over and over, her breasts bouncing with each movement.

"AAAAAAAH!" Revy screamed as she embraced Rock. "ROOOOOOOOCK!"

"Kiss me, Revy!" Rock shouted. "KISS ME!"

Revy did just that, her lips slamming against Rock's own as they kissed passionately. Before long, she soon climaxed, and not long after, Rock followed. They sighed before they both lied down, Rock remembering to pull out of Revy's womanhood as they did.

"…You did it, again, Rocky Baby," Revy said.

Rock chuckled before he rested his hands behind his head with Revy lying on his chest.

"Goodnight, babe," Rock said.

"G'night," Revy said before she switched off the lights, and soon, the two fell asleep.

XXX

The following morning, Rock and Revy are still asleep, naked in bed, wrapped in each other's embrace and lying under the covers, even as the sun shined through the shades of the window and on their faces. Soon, they heard a knock at the door.

"Yo! Rock! Revy! Wake up! Dutch needs you for something!"

"Ugh…shit," Revy groaned as she lied on Rock's chest. "I'm too fucking comfy to move."

"Might as well get up now, Revy," Rock told her as he sat up. "Who knows? It might be a job."

"Or a few errands," Revy added as she began to grab the nearest articles of clothing she could get: her usual tank top, jean shorts, and her fingerless gloves, her silver bullet necklace hidden under her tank top. Rock, meanwhile, put on a pair of boxer shorts, jeans, white under shirt, and a dark blue button-up shirt. Soon, they both grabbed their holsters and slipped them on, with Rock putting his inside his shirt.

"Let's get moving," Revy said as they both walked out.

XXX

Later on, Rock is driving the car across the bridge to the city with Revy sitting in the passenger seat, a cigarette in one hand and her feet propped up on the dash. As Revy surmised, Dutch had sent them both on errands. They already stopped by Balalaika's headquarters to deliver some documents to her, so next stop was Rowan's to deliver a package, to Revy's irritation.

"Can't stand that limp-dick son of a bitch," she muttered.

"It'll only take a second, Revy," Rock assured, "and if he tries something, I'll shoot his dick right off."

Revy snickered at this.

"Or whatever's left of it if there is any," she added, causing both her and her husband to burst into laughter.

Soon, they pulled up at the strip club where Rowan works. Revy didn't want to go on, so Rock entered instead. He noticed a show was going on inside, as usual, but he just didn't pay any attention it. He soon find Rowan in his usual spot: on a sofa with two girls wearing see-through silk at his sides, enjoying the show. So much so, he doesn't see Rock.

"Hey, Rowan."

When the man turns, he jumps slightly upon seeing him, and with good reason after seeing him last time.

"R-Rock!" he cries. "M-my brother from Lagoon! What brings you here?"

"I came to deliver the package you ordered," Rock said as he tossed a parcel to Rowan, who caught it.

"Oh…thanks, man," Rowan said, sighing in relief.

"Whatever," Rock said as he walked out, got back in the car and drove off to the Rip-Off Church. They were supposed to pick up a shipment of weapons from Eda, and she was willing to give them to the two…but not without a little fight, and by fight, she meant a little game of poker, and this time, she was determined to win.

Right now, she and Rock are in the chapel, which is empty, while Revy sat nearby, drinking a glass of rum.

Eda smirked before she put down her hand.

"Full House, Romeo," she said. "What do you say to that?"

Revy looked at Rock, who put down…Four of a Kind.

"Read 'em and weep, Eda," he said, causing Eda to gasp in horror while Revy laughed her head off.

"We'll be taking these, if you don't mind," said Rock before he carried a large crate away while a stammering Eda watched.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya…sucker," Revy smirked before she walked out with Rock, leaving Eda slumping to the floor in defeat.

Outside, Rock and Revy are preparing to head back to their car…when suddenly, they heard growling going on somewhere nearby.

"What the hell's that?" Revy asked before she went off to investigate while Rock put the guns in the car. As she rounded a corner of the church, she soon spotted a little German Shepherd puppy, about 10 weeks of age, with a Doberman Pinscher puppy standing behind her, and both of them growled as a larger Rottweiler growled and barked at them, backing them up against the wall. Then, the Shepherd leapt up and bit the bigger dog on the nose while the Doberman went for one of his front paws, causing the Rottweiler to yelp in pain before he easily threw them off. The pups yelped while the bigger dog advanced, preparing to deliver the killing bite, but then **KA-BANG!** A gunshot went off, and a hole appeared in the wall, just an inch over the Rottweiler's head.

The dog turned to see Revy, one of her Cutlasses smoking, with an emotionless glare in her eyes.

"Beat it, you mutt," she hissed.

The dog yelped before scurrying off while Revy walked up to the puppies, who inched away, warily from her. She simply lowered her hand down, allowing them to sniff and then gently lick her open palm. Revy smiled as she gently scratched under their chins and picked them up.

"You sure are a couple of tough girls, taking on a big guy like that one," she said, holding a puppy in each arm. "Now who would leave you two cuties all alone?"

"Revy!"

Revy turned to see Rock running up to her.

"What happened?" Rock asked. "I heard a gunshot!"

"Just taking care of a bully," Revy answered, turning completely to show Rock the two puppies.

"Well, who are these two?" Rock asked.

"The Doberman's Athena, and the Shepherd is Eris."

Rock looked down at the puppies, looking around their necks.

"They're not wearing collars or tags," he said. "How do you know those are their names?"

"Because I just named them," Revy answered. "Now come on. Let's get these pups home get 'em fed."

And that's just what they did.

XXX

Later, Rock and Revy arrived back at the office, where they introduced Athena and Eris to Butch and Benny, who, needless to say, were surprised to see the couple bring in a pair of strays.

As the pups ate a bowl of raw ground beef that Revy gave them, Revy tried to convince Dutch to let her keep the strays.

"Okay," Dutch said. "I would expect Rock to do something like this, but not you, Revy."

"Get off my back!" Revy barked. "I know I wouldn't normally be a fucking sap for a couple of mangy little mutts off the street, but…these two…I don't know what the hell it is, but they get to me!"

"Dutch," Rock said. "I think what Revy's trying to say is that she feels for these puppies because when she saw them, being attacked by that Rottweiler…they reminded her of herself."

Revy looks at Rock in surprise, while the latter looked at her in an understanding manner, causing her to give him a genuine smile.

' _This son of a bitch knows me so well,'_ she thought. _'Can read me like a fucking magazine.'_

"Also, Revy and I could train them," Rock added, causing Dutch look at him in intrigue.

"You mean…like guard dogs?" he asked.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Dutch," Benny chimed in. "We could use a couple of guard dogs, actually."

A pause…but then Dutch sighed.

"All right, we'll keep 'em," he said, "but they're YOUR dogs, so they're YOUR responsibility. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Rock smirked.

"Fucking A!" Revy exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, where are those pups?" Dutch asked.

As if to answer his question, Benny let out a yell of disgust, and as the other members of the Black Lagoon crew looked, they saw Eris, standing near a magazine drenched in urine while Benny had a look of horror on his face. A pause, but then Revy just started laughing her head off.

"This day just got better! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"I'll clean it up, Benny," Rock said as he went to pick up the ruined magazine.

XXX

Later on, Revy is in hers and Rock's room, watching Eris and Athena play a tug of war with a pair of her old bras. She hardly wore them, anyway, so she figured she'd let them chew on it. She smiled at them, warmly, as she lied on the bed while Rock sat beside her.

"No wonder they say having a pet relieves stress," Revy said. "Just looking at them makes me happy. I must be a real fucking sap."

Rock chuckled at this.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Before long, the pups stopped playing, and Athena jumped on the bed, licking Revy's face while Eris jumped and started licking Rock, causing them both to laugh.

"You know, Revy, we should start training them, soon," Rock told her as he held Eris in his arms. "It's best to start training a dog in the early stages."

"Can't we start tomorrow?" Revy asked as she held Athena, scratching behind the little Doberman's ears, causing her to pant happily.

"I suppose," Rock answered. "I think it's better if we train them using Dutch commands. If we use English, they might get confused when an enemy shouts something."

"You know any Dutch commands?" Revy asked.

"Well…no," Rock admitted.

"Maybe we could try Latin, instead," Revy suggested. "People say it's a dead language."

"Actually…I speak some Latin," Rock said.

"Is that so?" Revy asked. "Damn, you're a regular box of Crackerjack, huh?"

"Well, in my former line of work, it was a requirement to know multiple languages," Rock said. "Although, I already took some classes in high school."

"How many languages do you speak, anyway?" Revy asked, curiously.

"Hmm…I can speak and read 10 languages, not counting English and Japanese; French, Spanish, Chinese, Italian, German, Korean, Russian, Portuguese, Greek, and of course, a bit of Latin."

"I see…maybe you ought to teach me, sometime."

"Well…sure, but we'll start with Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, and Latin, since we'll be using it for Athena and Eris."

"Works for me," Revy smirked as she continued coddling the puppies.

And so, for the next few months, Revy and Rock began training Athena and Eris. It wasn't easy at first, considering the puppies tended to lose focus and sometimes, they didn't understand the Latin commands that Rock was trying to teach, so he tried a different approach. Every time he said a Latin command while performing an action, such as patting his knees to get the dogs to come, he would reward them with treats and praise. Before long, the pups started to understand and caught onto the commands sooner than Rock had thought.

Rock also kept his promise to Revy about teaching her different languages. He secretly had to admit, it was a bit harder to teach Revy than training the dogs, but he kept trying. After a while, Revy started to speak different words in Japanese, French, Russian, and German, as well as some Latin. Hell, he even taught Revy how to curse in different languages!

Of course, not everything had to be so serious. There were some fun times going around with the pups, too. Revy bought them some ropes and other toys to play with, and she fed them all sorts of fresh, raw meat, such as chicken leg quarters and beef tongues. Also, they got into sorts of trouble with Benny, particularly doing their business on his magazines whenever he wasn't looking. Of course, Benny always got the last laugh, since Revy was the one who had to clean it up. That was one thing she never looked forward to. That and giving them baths in the shower. The puppies never sat still and always ran away at the first sound of the showerhead being turned on.

It was a lot of work, taking care of two young pups…but it was very much worth it.

 _ **~7 Months Later~**_

It was a dark, slightly foggy night near the docks of Roanapur. A bunch of shadowy figures are seen, going to-and-from a boat at a pier.

Why were they here?

Apparently, they were smuggling drugs for some big name crime boss from Los Angeles. The drug: more than 100 million dollars in heroin.

However, one crew of people was going to stop to this little smuggling operation…that is, if one of them wasn't badly injured right now.

"Rrgh…fuck my life…!"

Revy panted as she held her left arm, which was hanging limp beside her, and her right temple and left eye was bleeding quite heavily. Long story short, the job was botched at some point and Revy ended up getting separated from the boys.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming her way. She took a quick peek around the corner, only to gasp silently upon seeing a group of thugs approaching. She then held up one of her Cutlasses. She only had seven rounds of ammo left inside…so she had better make this one count.

"EAT LEAD, YOU COCK-SUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS!"

 **BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!** Revy completely emptied her gun, hitting five of the thugs…but to her irritation, there were 4 left.

"Shit!" she cursed. "If only my arm wasn't dislocated, then I would've gotten them all!"

The remaining thugs snickered as they approached Revy, one of them licking his lips in a sick, almost perverted manner. Then, they surrounded her and began to beat on her until she was pinned to the ground by one of them.

"Hey, guys," said one. "I got a great idea. Instead of killing the bitch, let's make her one of our little playmates."

His comrades chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement, one of them even moving his hand towards his fly.

"Tch!" Revy sucked her teeth. "As if I'd be a playmate to a bunch limp-dicked pussies like you!"

 **WHAK!** One of the thugs slugged her across the face, causing her to spit out a bit of blood, but as Revy recovered…she saw two four-legged shadows, creeping up behind the thugs with flashing red eyes, causing her to snicker.

"What's so funny, bitch?" asked one of the thugs.

A pause…but then Revy looked up, her eyes darkening and a wicked smile appearing on her face.

" _Occidere_ ," she whispered.

Then, out of nowhere, the two shadows lunged at one of the thugs from behind, biting on his neck and arm, using their added weight to topple him to the ground. The thug cried out in agony before the sound of flesh being ripped open was heard…followed by complete silence.

(A/N: Cue "Don't Stop".)

The thugs as a Doberman and a German Shepherd, both at adult size, growled viciously at them, their fangs and muzzles stained red with blood. The Doberman wore a red collar with studs, her ears cropped up and her tail docked, while the German Shepherd had on a black spiked collar.

"Oh, shit! RUN!" cried one of the thugs before they turned and ran off.

"Athena! Eris!" Revy ordered. " _Ire adepto em puellae!_ "

The dogs barked before they dashed off after their prey. Eris tackled one thug and proceeded to bite him right in his crotch, causing him to scream in absolute agony as she ripped out his precious jewels before proceeding to claw his face off, and finally dealing the killing bite to his jugular vein. Athena, meanwhile, ducked down to avoid a hit to the head from a crowbar before she jumped up and crushed another thug's skull with her devastating scissor-like jaws.

Only one remained.

The last thug panted as he kept running from the two canines. Revy laughed as she limped behind her two pets.

"It probably doesn't help that you pissed your pants, asshole!" she shouted. "They can probably smell the fear in it!"

Soon, the two dogs had the coward cornered. They growled as they began to advance, preparing to finish him off, but then, he pulled out a SIG automatic pistol.

"Don't move!" he shouted. "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

"Just try it, shithead," Revy smirked.

The thug prepared to pull the trigger…but then, **BANG!** A gunshot went off, and the guy's face took on a look of shock and pain before he fell down…a hole in his back. Revy looked up to see a familiar figure step out of a Mercedes Benz, and she sighed in relief.

"What the hell kept you guys?" she asked before she collapsed to her knees. Luckily for her, Rock ran up and caught her.

"Sorry," he said. "You okay?"

"Aside from my arm feeling like it has a million bees stinging it, doing great," Revy answered, sarcastically. "Now get me in the fucking car and pop it back in."

Rock nodded before he helped Revy into the back seat.

"Eris! Athena! Come!" he called, and the dogs soon leapt into the car with Revy, both of them whimpering worriedly.

"It's okay, girls," Revy assured, petting them gently with her good arm. "Mommy's gonna be all right."

"Our work here is done," Dutch said. "Benny, drive."

"Got it," Benny said before he drove off.

XXX

Later, back at the office, Dutch and Benny are waiting for either Chang or Balalaika to give them a call while Rock took Revy to their apartment to get her wounds treated. Athena and Eris soon followed, eyeing Revy worriedly.

A while later, Rock came back down.

"How is she?" asked Dutch.

"She's fine," Rock answered. "Of course, she screamed at me when I popped her arm back in."

"Naturally," Benny chimed in as he handed Rock a can of beer. "Where are the dogs?"

"They're with Revy, keeping her company," Rock answered.

"Chang called while you were up there, by the way," Dutch answered. "The heroin they found belonged to some guy named Kurez from L.A. It's worth millions."

"You're kidding!" Rock exclaimed.

"Nope," Benny grinned. "Once he gets the cash, Chang's gonna send us our share."

"Great! I'll go tell Revy!" Rock said as he went back upstairs.

XXX

Revy sighed as she lied in bed, Athena curled up on side, Eris curled up on the other, and various bandages wrapped around her injuries.

"Feels good to relax, huh, girls?" asked Revy as she pet them gently, causing them to lick her face, thus prompting to chuckle. "You really saved my ass tonight…my two little Hellhounds."

Just then, Rock entered the room.

"Hey," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Fucking A," Revy answered as she sat up.

"Guess what," Rock said. "Those thugs we shot? They work for some crime boss in L.A. called Kurez, and the heroin his goons were smuggling? It's worth millions."

"You're kidding me, right?" Revy asked.

"I kid you not," Rock answered, "and now, we're gonna get a cut of the cash."

Revy soon burst into excited laughter.

"Fucking A!" she exclaimed, but her laughter was cut short when she accidentally pulled her arm, causing her to seethe in pain. "Goddamn it."

A pause…but then Rock started to kiss her tattoo, causing her to gasp a bit before she shuddered in pleasure.

"Oh, Rock," she said, her face flushing red.

"Hang on a sec," Rock said before he turned to the curious Athena and Eris. "Athena! Eris! _De_ (Out)!"

The Doberman and Shepherd did just that. Rock closed the door after them before he turned to Revy.

"You know, I'm gonna have to take it easy, since you're hurt," said Rock.

"Not a problem," Revy said. "Do the best you can, Rocky Baby."

Rock smirked before he began to unzip his fly and pull down his pants and boxers, revealing his erect Johnson. Then, he began to take off Revy's shorts, being careful not to hurt her more. Then, he began to kiss her as he penetrated her, since she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Mmm…Rock…!" Revy moaned. "Oh, god, Rock…!"

Rock moaned as his tongue wrestled with Revy's for dominance, and when he won, he was free to explore the wet cavern of her mouth. She moaned as he began to slowly thrust, in and out.

"Ahh…ahhh…!" Revy gasped as Rock kept going. She wrapped her fingers around his own and moved along with him, just not too much. Her body still ached, after all.

XXX

Dutch and Benny looked up at the ceiling as they listened to Rock and Revy's romping.

"There they go again," Benny sighed. "Never fails."

"Yep," Dutch agreed.

Soon, Athena and Eris appeared and jumped up on the couch. Dutch only chuckled as he pet them each on the head.

"Don't worry, girls," he said. "Your mom and dad will be finished sooner than you think."

 _ **~1 hour and 23 minutes later~**_

Revy cried out as Rock kept pounding her, both of them now in the buff.

"AH! AH! AH!" she screamed. "ROCK! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM REAL FUCKING SOON!"

"I can tell!" Rock said. "You're really right now! Just one…more…"

They both screamed as they had their orgasm, and then sighed as they lied down beside each other.

"That was a good one," she said as she rested her head on Rock's chest.

"Sure was," Rock said. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"You know what?" asked Revy. "I think I was enjoying being fucked, so much, I pretty much forgot how much pain I was in."

Rock chuckled at this. Then, the door burst open, revealing Athena and Eris, who soon came barreling in and jumping on the bed. The couple could only laugh as the dogs soon curled up in bed with them.

"Goodnight, my two little Hellhounds," whispered Revy as her beloved canines curled up on the bed and fell asleep. Not long after, Rock and Revy followed suit, embracing each other as they cast into slumber.

 **The End**

* * *

Well, there you have it! My first Black Lagoon fic!

I admit it, I was actually very nervous about this, because I have no idea how it's gonna turn out.

Review, please!


End file.
